Through the Downpour A Carlisle Cullen Story Ch 3
by Sybilla12
Summary: Third installment of this vampire love story, enjoy!


"I-I can't," I mumbled suddenly, realization crushing me like an anvil, "I left my purse in my car..."

I was hoping that the extent of my disappointment didn't show on my face, but Carlisle wouldn't have noticed anyway. He was rolling his breathtaking eyes at me all the while smiling patiently, like he was dealing with an incompetent child.

"I'm a doctor, I think I can afford to buy you lunch," he said teasingly.

I wanted so badly to just run into his car and drive off with him, but I restrained myself and knew it would be better if I went to lunch on my own.

"Really Carlisle," I tried to ignore the hoard of butterflies that were released into my stomach at the utterance of his name, "Thanks, but I have to buy Hannah and John lunch too, I-"

"My lord, you're bitter _and _stubborn," he said in his musical voice.

I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off.

" No no, save your breath, you're coming with me," Carlisle was grinning now, exposing his perfect pearly white teeth again. "This way _you_ can take _me_ out next time."

Dr. Cullen swung the glass door open for me but I barely realized what was happening. My brain was too shocked at absorbing the doctor's previous words to function properly; _next time!_

I was dreaming. I had to be.

I discreetly reached up my sleeve and pinched myself, wincing at the pain that shot up my hand.

I almost smiled in satisfaction; this was actually happening.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle's enchanting voice was concerned and it brought me back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I sounded a bit dazed, but then again who wouldn't be when they were standing this close to a Greek God?

"Good, now did you forget how to walk?"

I scowled but moved my feet out of the doorway and onto the cold, wet pavement of the entrance outside. The rain had turned into a steady downpour and I was getting nicely re-soaked when Carlisle stepped out behind me.

I tried to keep my distance from him so I began walking a bit faster than I was accustomed to, ignoring the puddle of water a few paces ahead of me; huge mistake.

_**SMACK!**_

I felt my backside hit the pavement and instead of instantly getting up and laughing the whole thing off, I sat on the hard, very wet concrete trying extremely hard not to cry.

"Lilly!" Carlisle's voice rang out form somewhere behind me, wrought with concern and although I couldn't hear his footsteps, the sound of splashing water gave his movement away.

My previous elation at the fact that I wasn't dreaming turned into a desperate wish that I would wake up any second on my bed back home. Out of the hundreds of people I encountered on a daily basis, why the hell did I have to make myself look like such an ass in front of the only one that made Adonis look like a pile of vomit?

I would rather curl up into a ball and die than face the reincarnation of beauty who was now crouching by my side.

"Lilly, are you alright?" Dr. Cullen's almost annoyingly flawless face was a few inches from mine but I didn't turn my head to acknowledge him.

My mouth was clamped shut and I couldn't feel any pain most likely because I was numb with embarrassment.

I mumbled a string of curses under my breath and heard Carlisle chuckle beside me as I struggled to lift my self up off the foreboding ground.

"So graceful." He said in an amused voice, placing his icy hand under my elbow in an effort to help me up.

I kept my mouth shut and stomped towards his Lexus, being extra careful to watch where I walked this time having learned my lesson.

I could still hear him laughing somewhere behind me, and as my embarrassment melted away, my anger suddenly had room to resurface.

Standing at the door of the black vehicle, I suddenly had the urge to turn away and head off towards my own car. I was only giving myself false hope by going out with this mind numbingly handsome man anyway. Not even in my wildest dreams could I hope that there was a chance of this going anywhere beyond lunch.

The thought saddened me, but I accepted it.

I turned, trying to gauge the distance between me and my car; if I ran I'd be able to make it there in a minute, maybe a little more?

Yeah, and god knows how many times I'd fall and make an even bigger idiot out of myself...

I sighed irritably and returned my gaze to the man in front of me; might as well enjoy the scenery while I could.

Carlisle was standing over the little puddle I had fallen into, unaware that I was watching him. As I looked curiously, I saw him toying with something in his right hand, all the while muttering under his breath. The look on his face was pained, as if he were arguing with himself.

I stood transfixed by his mesmerizing face, but before I had a chance to lose control of my salivary glands, his golden eyes snapped up to meet mine.

Then he grinned; a grin so devastatingly beautiful that I was almost afraid to look away in fear that he would disappear.

I watched the man straight out of a fairytale glide over to my door and hold it open for me. His blonde hair was dripping with water and if it was possible, he looked even better wet than he did when he was dry.

I stood motionless for a second and managed a feeble "Thank you," before stumbling into the front seat.

"Un piacere." Carlisle's voice was clear and smooth even over the loud drum of rain drops on the roof of his car.

He shut the door for me and I was thankful to have that brief moment alone so I could brace myself for the upcoming time alone with this unnaturally gorgeous man. I shifted my weight, wincing at the pain that shot up my backside and recoiled as I thought about how big the bruise was going to be.

I took a deep shuddering sigh and closed my eyes not a moment before the driver's door opened and Carlisle gracefully hopped in.

As ecstatic as I was to be in the same car as Dr. Cullen, I couldn't help but feel awkward. I barely knew this man; all I did know about him was that he had just come back from visiting his dead wife's grave in some foreign country, and that bit of knowledge didn't make things a whole lot better.

"I'm sorry if you feel that I'm forcing you to do this. I understand if you want to leave," Carlisle's voice was quiet and pained, like he actually believed that he had made me get into a car with him against my will. Someone would have to be blind, deaf and dumb to refuse that offer.

But as I felt the expression on my face I realized why he had said that; I was frowning. "No," I smiled suddenly in an attempt to clear the look of anguish from his angelic face. "I was just trying to remember what John and Hannah wanted for lunch."

My lie seemed to have worked because Carlisle smiled, and a look of subtle relief filled his eyes as he turned the engine on.

I started to shiver suddenly, only now realizing how cold the weather was and how thin my soaking jacket seemed.

"My apologies," Carlisle smiled before reaching over and turning the heat on, the car instantly became warm and my shuddering ceased. "Sometimes I forget to act lik-"

I probably wouldn't have noticed his strange words if he hadn't suddenly become tense and rigid, like a statue.

I looked over at him curiously and cringed at the expression on his face. His elegant features were distorted with anger. He was biting his bottom lip while his brows were furrowed into a deep "V," if his hands clenched any tighter around the steering wheel, it would surely snap in half.

"You... forget to act like you're cold?" I asked, trying to figure out the source of his anger. I hadn't even said anything; it couldn't have been me...right?

"...Pretty much, I'm very insensitive when it comes to chilly weather," Carlisle chuckled but I could hear the uneasiness in his laughter.

I decided not to think on the matter and smiled at him in understanding, hoping that it would erase the frown on his immaculate face; he looked so much better when he was smiling.

"Right, where did you want to go?" I could tell that he was trying too hard to change the subject because when I answered, the relief in his stunning eyes was noticeable.

"Hmm, I don't really know any good cafes in town, but preferably anywhere we can grab a meatball sub, berry cobbler and coffee in one stop." I laughed uneasily and tried not to remind myself about the actual act of dining with the doctor as every time I did, I started to feel lightheaded.

What would I say? How would I sit? What would I order? I obviously had issues, but I had a serious one when it came to eating in front of men I found attractive, and I found Carlisle _**SO**_ much more than that.

"Hmm, I think I know just the place," The dazzling man beside me smiled as he swerved out of the parking lot and sped away from the tiny white hospital.

I would have loved to say that the car ride was spectacular, with both of us chatting free spiritedly, full of laughter, getting to know each other while maybe even cracking a joke or two.

Unfortunately, my fantasy didn't even come close.

This was torture; never in my life had I endured such an awkward and painfully silent car ride.

We had been driving for seven minutes now; I knew this because I kept glancing down at the digital clock on the dashboard every five seconds.

**12:40 pm**

I glared at the frozen zero for what seemed like eons but it didn't change.

Time had literally come to a standstill.

Just as I sighed and looked away in defeat to stare at the sheet of rain outside, Carlisle squirmed uncomfortably next to me.

I tried hard not to look at him but I could see his mesmerizing face out the corner of my eye, glaring at me.

He had turned at least two times per minute ever since we got into the car to stare at my stoic visage. However, it was only for a few seconds before he'd turn his gaze back to the road. I tried to act natural each time I felt his honey coloured eyes burning holes into my face, but I almost always forgot to breathe.

"How... How long are you staying in Forks?" His voice was like smooth velvet but it made me jump as it shattered the deafening silence.

"Uh, I'm not-" My voice came out in a hoarse croak and I paused to clear my throat before continuing. "I'm not sure... until Hannah and John don't need me anymore I guess."

Carlisle was silent for another moment, his expression thoughtful as he responded.

"But what if they need you to stay long term?"

"Well, I'm a temp so letting my job go wouldn't be too difficult, and I sublet my house to a friend, so I guess I'd stay for a month or two if need be." I had to rip the last part of that sentence out of my throat but I forced myself to say it regardless; as much as I didn't want to, I'd stay for as long as my sister asked me. "But I don't think I'd be able to hold onto my sanity here for that long to be honest." I chuckled half heartedly at my attempt to crack a joke; unfortunately it had the opposite effect.

Carlisle snapped his head towards me, his perfect features twisted into a scowl and his smouldering eyes suddenly intense, "Why do you say that?" His question was sharp, like he had taken offense to my remark.

My thoughts were thoroughly scattered due to his blazing eyes, but I quickly recollected them,

"I-I'm already terribly homesick, and I don't think id make it through a month of not being able to go outside without the fear of drowning."

He was momentarily quiet once more.

"You dislike Forks then." Again, he wasn't asking a question, he was making a statement, and as I looked at the side of his face, his expression was unreadable.

I glared out the rain streaked window into the dreary sheets of gray moisture that submerged everything within sight. "Dislike is an understatement," I mumbled so quietly that I was positive Carlisle couldn't have heard me.

"Is there anyway I could help change that for you?" Of course I was wrong. Apparently his hearing was perfect too.

I snapped my head over to look at the doctor who had a devilish grin plastered on his marble face; he was turned in his seat to meet my gaze and had completely disregarded the road.

I felt my breath catch in my throat and my eyes widen at his expression; his impish grin would have made every female organism with a pair of eyes literally faint with pleasure. Not only because it was mind numbingly perfect, but also because there was a spark of mischievousness that glinted in his eyes which hinted at something, well... rated 18A if you know what I mean.

Before I nearly fell into a coma, I quickly ripped my eyes away from his to stare at my soaking black shoes. It didn't help that my breath was coming in low, shallow gasps either. I tried to concentrate, but in my minds eye I could still see his blood boiling, mischievous grin.

"Not unless you can control the weather," I said shakily with a fake laugh after I realized I could speak English again. I desperately hoped that he hadn't heard the hysteria in my voice.

"I'll see what I can do about that." He said still grinning as he parked the car into the slot near the tiny entrance of the cafe.

He cut the engine but neither of us made a move to get out; the rain outside was hammering on the windows and the rooftop, making the black shell of metal a surprisingly comfortable place to be.

"I thought a little taste of home might cheer you up." Carlisle said happily tilting his head towards the large wooden sign that hung, swinging relentlessly, to four metal chains attached to the face of the tiny restaurant.

I squinted my eyes in an effort to see through the sheet of rain and the sign stopped battering around for a split second, making the words "Café Italia" engraved onto the red, white and green of my country's flag somewhat visible.

In my four years of living all around Italy, not once did I recall seeing a restaurant, cafe or bistro named something so mind numbingly cliché.

"You don like it." Carlisle's soft, sad voice cut through my thoughts like a hot knife through butter.

I mentally smacked myself.

I turned to look at him with wide eyes, and an eager grin on my face; hopefully it wasn't too much.

"No! I swear, it's perfect, just what I was missing!"

Before I ruined anything else, I reached over, opened my door and stumbled outside into the rain.

The cold air hit me like a truck and I made a dash to the green doors of the cafe not bothering to wait for the male model whose car I had just run out of.


End file.
